


Numb

by GiffGaff (Sardon)



Series: A concoction of Fictions in other fandom s [7]
Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Afterlife, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/GiffGaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in the afterlife Bertrand has something to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

I had evidence!

I could finally prove to Vlad that i wasn't going mad, I could show him I truly believed in his vision of piece!

That I was on his side!

With my urge of excitement and relief I searched from top to bottom of the castle, desperate to share my news, to get him to understand that I had been correct the whole time!

It had never crossed my mind that once my eyes caught the sight of Vlad, the leader of the vampire clan to be my last.

With the overwhelming feeling of the positive vibes pumping inside of me I rushed over to hug him, unaware of what was to become my destiny.

Wrapping my arms around the one I had personally taught to accept and open up to his duties that awaited him, I was certain he was silently thanking me for my hard work and support.

Instead I felt this uncomfortable stinging sensation gong through the center of my back. As this agonizing pain continued burying deeper inside, I felt myself slowly crackling into the ashes that were to become of me.

Then poof I was gone, vanished into thin air without a word of protest. The opportunity to stop Vlad from his stupidity ripped from me, unable to scream or beg for mercy.

The numb feeling of emptiness surrounding my spirit form.

The once powerful who was known to be the chosen one. The one and only Vladimir Dracula.

Or to be known from now till the end of time.

_My executioner._


End file.
